Love can happen
by Angelicus.Demon
Summary: Sasuke is the Head of the Uchiha family, an Italian mafia.  Naruto is an assassin hired to kill Sasuke.  But in the middle of the mission something is not right... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I had already the first chapter posted but… I didn't like it very much. This one is more my liking and way better than the previous. It can be a little confusing but that's because while I was writing, the ideas popped on my mind and voila! This starts with a "little" introduction, didn't want a prologue only when I finished I notice that the first part was more like a prologue than a chapter, and me being lazy, is more easy write this than read all that and choose.

**Chap. 1**

Like always, life isn't fair. Don't matter how many good thing you do, there is always something or someone to screw you. Or not… depending on your luck.

Always is a strong word. Involve no exceptions and there are always exceptions, hidden or not!

As usual, there he was… training at full force on his personal gym. Trying to forget how his life sucks, his sister's heart problem, the economic, the end of world, the fact that he's going to do his last mission.

There he was.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Blonde, tanned skin, muscled body, 6 ft 2 inches. A face that could rival any model of any magazine and so one… Who am I kidding? He was the epiphany of normal, except the 3 fox-like scars on both his cheeks. Loud, rude, bossy and little emo. Only he wasn't a person of public demonstrations of emotions. He has a sister, Uzumaki Hinata. Since her early childhood, she suffers from a heart disease. It only can be cured by a heart transplant. But there are extremely expensive, so Naruto works for their godmother in her agency. **KONOHA**. An agency that, on the surface, do charity work and organize various charity dinners, to gain funds from the richest people on Tokyo. The real actions are assassinations. People trained since youth in multiples martial arts and the ninja ways. All kind of ways to be invisible. After all, a good killer can't be seen!

Being the second most young in the agency with 17 years, (Konohamaru being the youngest with 15), Naruto is already a legend. Started with 14 (minimum age imposed by Tsunade) with little tasks. Helping in the departments of the agency, buying lunches, contacting both the hirer and hired to inform on details, little tasks that don't make any harm.

But fortunately or unfortunately, depending on the perspective, 6 months after started working, he was faced with a situation he wasn't expecting at all.

You see, **KONOHA** isn't the only type of this agency in city. **AKATSUKI** is the other agency, in other words, the big rival of **KONOHA**.

The incident was the following:

Danzou, head of the human resources department, hired **AKATSUKI** to kill Naruto on a mission he assigned to him on assisting another member of the agency in the killing of Orochimaru. Excused is to say that the other member was a spy of Danzou.

The objective of Danzou was killing Naruto to inherit **KONOHA**.

6 months before, all back when Tsunade not yet knew that Naruto was alive, Danzou was the next to inherit the agency. He was already planning poisoning Tsunade but his plan was down the drain. Naruto appeared and was nominated to be the next president of the agency.

Goodbye Danzou Tyranny.

So back to the incident, while Naruto was waiting to Orochimaru, the big Tokyo drug lord, to bless his night with his existence ready to be exterminated, he was faced with an inconvenient. He was being target of Sasori in his "practice" with his gun. 6th in the rank of **AKATSUKI**. Not someone to be messing with.

And not to miss, Sai, who did not want to be set apart by Sasori's game, was also practicing target shooting with Naruto's body. A big creepy game. But you can't expect that someone whose first 10 years of his life was passed on the streets to be a little lamb. After all, Tokyo isn't heaven.

In 10 minutes, Naruto could immobilize both Sasori and Sai. With his .22 (AN: I'm not sure how many bullets a normal gun of .22 caliber can hold but a choose 8. So if someone could tell me the right quantity I would be grateful.), he shot both guys right in middle of their forehead. Instant death. From his earlier experience in streets, he had learnt how to shoot a gun. Of course, no one except his sister knew. A little surprise to his attackers and Danzou. It isn't every day that a 14 years old boy kills 2 man, professionals killers, with a single bullet on their brains. Lesson: Don't play with the unknown.

And after, he still completed his mission. An exemplar assassin, don't leave their mission in half. So Tsunade, following a big surprise with a faint on knowing what happened, did the usual examination that all her's soon to be members do. Naruto became the first one having perfect points on his examination.

So back to the present, Naruto is training in his apartment, waiting for the call of Tsunade about his mission. His last mission. After complete this, he will have all the money necessary for Hinata's operation.

Like when we are expecting something to happen and the time pass much slower. A minute seems more like a year. So like it seems to us, so it happens to Naruto. And patience wasn't a virtue for him. "Fuck… what is Tsunade waiting for? A permission from the pope? Urgh, I hate waiting. Is so exasperating…"

RING… RING…

"Finally! Baa-chan, why did you take so long? Did you need a response from the president?" Naruto yells angrily to the cellphone, much to disgust of Tsunade.

"Oi gaki, can you shup up for a second and listen? Get over here immediately or someone else gets the mission!"

"All right, am listening… and don't you dare to do that to me. I kill you in your sleep and you know I can do it…" Naruto shuts the phone, grabs his keys and leaves towards **KONOHA**. He didn't know that the simple decision he's making now, will change his life forever from now…

**END**

So here's the first chapter rewritten. Hope you like much more than the first one and I would like at least one review… _Please! Pretty please!_

I promise I will try to update as soon as possible but I will only post when I'm satisfied with the result.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

English it's not my first language so sorry for the mistakes and if there is too much, blame Google and the dictionary!

**CH.2**

There was he, standing right in front of KONOHA building. How was he tired of that place, but it's all he know to do and he still needs money for his sister surgery. So 'hang on Naruto'. It sucks but its life.

Naruto, tired of his mental frustrations outburst, starts moving while this little shadow strikes at his face.

"Hey boss, how's life?"

"Konohamaru! What're you doing here? Weren't you busy in a recognition mission in Brazil?"

"Nah, arrived last night, and you? Got a new mission? You should get one out of the country. They are sooo cool! You travel around all sorts of places and I bet Hinata would love it!"

"Maybe. Wish me good luck!"

As Naruto parts from Konohamaru, he changes to his usual home self. Emo and unapproachable. Like usual, he gets way to much attention from the girl population (and some guys) to his liking but he can't do anything or else… let's say the punishment, it's not something you would look for. Let's say it involves Tsunade, a dark room with only one door obstructed and her strength.

The reception sends him to the 5th floor. It promises to be good. It's Tsunade's floor. 'Must be some big fish, if not, I needn't go to grandma's floor.' Sighing he leads to the elevator. 'It's asking too much for an easy mission? Like… some minor yakuza wannabe boss? Kuso'

While Naruto is trying to, probably, messing with his brain, an old best friend and partner approaches him, Kiba.

"Yo Naruto Man, ready to the mission? Hey what's eating your brain?"

"This fucking stupid mission that can't be an easy one all because my annoying stuck up grandma wants me to be the next president… all her fault… Sorry Kiba. Too little sleep for my brain good function."

"And since when you're brain works well?" Kiba laughs while

"HA HA very funny. Watch out or my teeth will fall! Seriously, when was the last time that we got a mission that was easy or I didn't get hurt?" 'I really need a smoke. Fuck Gramma and her orders.'

After his little laugh attack, Kiba notices what Naruto is doing.

"WHAT? Are insane or turning masochist? If Tsunade sees this… you know you're dead right?"

"Do I seem like I care? You know I can blackmail her, don't you? Like… I don't know… let's say Shizune can always happen to find out about oba-san secret stash!" Naruto finishes grinning like a villain in one of those action movies while entering the elevator.

"Funny would be if Tsunade was right here in the elevator and happen to heard what you just had said!" All the way laughing at the same time he steps in the elevator.

"And why would it be funny, Kiba?"

"HE HE Tsunade-sama, how's life going? Too much work and only a few sake? Shizune always nagging around and making you work and all that stuff… he he I'M SO SO SORRY! Please don't hit me!" As Kiba was ranting all that, he starts hyperventilating with all kind of terrible toughs, running in his mind, and pass out…

"Jeez at least you could wait till we arrived. Now I need to carry you! Some friend you are!"

"My dear grandchild, what is that in your mouth? It's what I think it is?"

"Baa-chan calm down. It's pretty normal, at this age, smoking. You shouldn't make a big deal for something like this or would you prefer I starting taking it out on somebody else in this building, every freaking way that they stare at me? What it is worse? Me smoking, or more than half of the staff in the hospital? And let's not forget about your own little friendship with sake?"

"Hai hai brat! Shit! We need to hurry. We're late and you know how Danzo is…"

'How could I not? Every freaking time I messed up, he is all mighty and smirking at my misfortune… hrg how I hate that guy!'

(…)

"Oh Tsunade-Sama, what did take you so long? Whatever it was must have been too bothersome or you would take it too much time. Ooh if you needed help, you could have asked me!" Danzo smirks evilly. 'That kid it's too good for me. Always making trouble… tsk.'

"Can we hurry, please? I'm kind of in a hurry, you see! It's almost sold out!"

"Uh… It's already in the market that CD you want?"

"Yup! Finally! Super Junior – ! I had been waiting for months. A real «elf» buys their stuff in the first day! And my informants told me I NEED TO HURRY!"

Danzo smirks even more. "The future president prefers going out to buy a new CD than receive an important mission? What will became of us…?"

Glaring at Danzo, Naruto makes himself comfortable. "FYI, if you didn't hear me well, I said to hurry, not I wouldn't stay. As I can see, maybe you're too old for this. You know, you starting getting deaf. You should think of retirement, no?"

"YOU… INSOLENT CHILD! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

"Shut up Danzo, you started. All Naruto had said was the truth. You are starting getting too old for this profession, no?"

"Tsunade, you're not one to talk, nee?" Suddenly it's very hard too breathe in the room. The tension cuts like knife.

"Tsunade-Sama, please don't kill Danzo. And Danzo-Sama, stop smirking or you will see what happen…!"

Everybody shivers and becomes weary of Iruka. They slowly could remember that incident a year ago.

Let's remember…

(…)

_**Flashback **_

Everybody was entering the reunion room, chatting and being loud. Iruka was already waiting for the reunion to start. And he was very mad. That's an euphemism. He was fuming. His day went all wrong starting for the lack of hot water in the morning, to the spawning of the devil that his students/customers were and ending with a complete chaos in the mission room. All Iruka wanted was to finish this reunion fast and go home rest, but nnooo! This grown up children won't shut up and were making his nerves starting to fall out…

"WILL YOU OVER SIZED CHILDREN HURRY UP AND START THIS FUCKING MEETING? I HAD AN EXTREMELY BAD DAY AND YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE. SO YOU WILL SHUP UP AND QUIETLY SIT DOWN WAITING FOR ORERS! OR YOU WON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Neh Iruka, calm down ok!"

"I SAID, UNDERSTOOD?" Iruka yells even louder at the same time glaring to the foolish member who had said to him to calm down. And to finish the statement, channeled all his chacka plus negative emotions to his hand and punched the wall causing it to brake and forming a big hole.

_**End**_

(…)

All members from that day don't even consider going to Iruka's bad size. They know how he was when was a child and how his is much worse now.

Well this chapter was brought to light.

Some infos:

Super Junior, it's a Korean band and "elfs" are their fan club members.

Maybe next chapter I will explain Iruka's job better.


	3. AN

AN: sorry for those who are waiting for my updates but lately (some months ago), I have been with a writer block (I think it is as it is called), so I been thinking in rewriting the whole fic. Maybe than the ideas will follow and probably be better.

Gomennasai for the waiting.


End file.
